Bending For Pros
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako all go to a fancy boarding school for advanced fighting. It's better when you read it. I just suck at summaries XD. Rated T for some chapters and M for others. Lemons in later chapters. **HIATUS**
1. New Girl

Chapter 1

New Girl

**A/N hey, I'M BACK! So I'm starting a new story that isn't really related to the old one other than the makorra part. I hope you like this one as much as the last one, maybe more. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Korra's POV**

I'm the new girl at The Bending School for Privileged Girls. It's not all benders, just really smart girls with really impressive fighting skills. I got transferred from my home, the southern water tribe. All though I wasn't there much considering I was kept in a compound since I was five. But I still got to see my parents and Katara often.

My friend asami goes to this school and she said she would show me around and that she convinced the headmistress that I could stay in her room. Our school is HUGE. Bigger than a mansion, I know, I lived in one for a short amount of time with my uncle Tenzin and aunt Pema, along with my cousins Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

When the limo drove up to the school, I watched in awe at the all the girls that went there. They looked like…girls. Not trained professional fighters; just…girls. We had uniforms. A white blouse, a red, blue, or green vest (depending on what element or nation you represent) with the matching element in the top right corner, and a matching plaid mini skirt with thigh high socks and matching flats.

I had to have mine customized, more than the other girls. I'm the avatar. I have a white blouse, black vest with the four elements in the top right corner, a black plaid mini skirt, thigh high socks and black flats. When the limo pulled up to the front doors, my door opened and an ecstatic Asami squealed and pulled me out.

She was wearing her white blouse, a red vest with the fire nation element in the top right corner, her matching plaid mini skirt, thigh high socks and matching flats.

"AH! Oh, Korra. I've missed you SO much!" she pulled me into a breath taking hug, literally.

"A-Asami…can't…breathe!" I said and she hastily released me, laughing shyly.

"Sorry about that. Hey! I've got AWESOME news." I nodded and she continued while I got my bags from the back of the trunk and she followed to help.

"You'll never believe it but this year-" she whispered the next part, covering the sides of her mouth with her hands so no one would over hear. "-there's going to be boys attending." We took my things to our room. Just as we walked in, I walked into the most handsome boy I had ever seen…well…didn't see' and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help…" he had the most soothing voice, I wished he hadn't had stopped. I looked up into his eyes, his amber eyes. They were so beautiful. "…you."

"Well hello there miss?" a male voice asked. I didn't know and I didn't want to look away to find out.

"Asami." She answered.

"Well hello there miss. Asami." Hey said.

"Hello to you too." She replied

"Bolin," Bolin answered her unasked question.

"Bolin," There was a pause. "Korra!" she rushed to my side. I still didn't look away and neither did he.

"Hi, Korra." he smirked and grabbed my hand, helping me up.

"Hi." I waved shyly with a big smile on my face.

"My names Mako." He smiled. I nodded.

"Hi, Mako." I looked at his uniform. He was wearing a white button up shirt, red vest (fire nation), and deep red skinny jeans with black converse.

"Are you a bender?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, a fire bender." He smiled pointing to the element on his vest. He looked at my vest and confusion was written all over his face. "Are you a bender?" he question. I smiled shyly and rubbed my upper arm nervously.

"Well, actually yeah. I'm the avatar." Asami was beaming that her bestest friend was the avatar the boys just stood starring at me, awestruck. Asami saved me from the gazes.

"Sorry boys, but we need to get going." She helped me get my bags and we started for the elevator to the fifth floor, that's where the rooms are, but the boys stopped us. Mako ran up in front of me and Bolin ran up in front of Asami.

"Do you think you two could show us around?" Mako asked.

"I don't even know my way around. Asami was going to show me." I gestured to her and she smiled.

"Then do you think you could show us?" Bolin asked her. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"What room are you staying in?" she asked and they shared a puzzled look. I whispered in her ear.

"Think about what you just said." A second later her eyes widened and she started shaking her hands back and forth.

"No, no, no. Not like that. I mean so I can show you where it is." She said horrified. I giggled and the guys laughed nervously…or at least Bolin did. Mako was looking me up and down. I started to feel uncomfortable so I made my way to the elevator, everyone followed.

Once we were in the elevator Mako was at the back, leaning on the wall. Bolin was standing next to Asami, they were both blushing, and I was standing in front of Mako; whom by his reflection in the mirror had a full view of something I'd prefer he didn't.

Once we got to the fifth floor Asami and Bolin walked off with the bags. I was about to step off when Mako pulled me back in and the doors closed on us, leaving us alone. His hands were on my waist holding me close to him. I rested my hands on his shoulders, and leaned my head on his chest.

"You know Korra, you're beautiful." He leaned his head onto mine. 'GOD HE'S HOT!'

I just nodded lightly. I liked this. He smelled like smoke, but I worked on him.

After what felt like hours (5 minutes 37 seconds) he spoke again.

"Korra?" he asked

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"You wanna be my girl?" I was taken aback. I only knew him for a few minutes and he was asking me out… Sort of asking me out?

"We just meant." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it should have been.

"I don't care." Well that's a valid reply.

"I'll think about it." I said and pulled away and stood in front of him. His gaze was on the back of my head the whole time and when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, I walked out and he grabbed my waist, pinning me to the wall.

"Are you done thinking about it?" he said, his voice husky. I looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. He smirked and grabbed my hand. We walked down a long hallway. I guess he knew where his room was because he walked through the halls with ease. When we approached our rooms we saw Asami and Bolin talking. They were smiling and she was blushing.

"Hey guys!" Asami said beaming when she saw us but she abruptly stopped when she saw us holding hands. I could feel his grip on my hand tighten and I smiled on the inside and a little on the outside.

"Hey." I said sheepishly and Mako smirked. Asami starred at me and I smiled shyly and she gave a toothy grin before taking my hand and pulling me away from Mako and into what I'm guessing was our room.

"Bye guys." I said hastily before the door slammed. She threw me into one of the beds and jumped on behind me she scrambled to her knees and sat somewhat patiently and gossipy waiting for me to get into the same position. Once I was sitting crisscross she giggled and calmed enough to say "Tell me everything." And so I did.

**Mako's POV**

"So bro, what's up with you and Korra?" Bolin asked with his hands in his pockets as we walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Oh, you know, the usual." I said with a shrug. He nodded.

"You think these two will be any different?"

"No. Only sluts," I said with a smirk. Bolin looked at me in awe.

"How can you tell so easily?" I chuckled.

"It's obvious Bo." I said and he furrowed his brows in confusion. I sighed. "Did you not see how they acted around us?" I asked.

"Yes." He sunk his head.

"What's wrong Bo?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"I just want someone who's different. You know? Someone who actually cares about us." He said and started back towards the elevator.

**A/N this is the first chapter but I've made a promise to myself that I will make these chapters longer. I didn't get to edit, I've got a crap lode of homework due tomorrow.**


	2. Makorra

Chapter 2

Makorra

**A/N I'm so sorry about not updating lately, I had this chapter ready but my mom turned off the computer before I could save it so I had to start over.**

**Mako's POV**

I and Bolin walked to the elevator, we had to meet up with a friend. The walk was quiet, that is until the doors started to close.

"Hold the door!" It was two girls. One was from the earth kingdom; the other was from the fire nation. They wore lots of makeup and had their hair up in messy buns. "Hi!" the fire nation girl said to me. I gave a small smirk and waved. The earth kingdom girl smirked at Bolin and said "hey".

We all rode in the elevator in silence but I could feel eyes watching me, I ignored it. It dinged and we all got off, I could see Iroh walking towards us with his bags in hand.

"Hey, Iroh." I waved then put my hands in my pockets. We walked over to him and did our threesome hand shake. It was short but complex.

"So, where are we staying?" Iroh said picking up his bags.

"Follow us, my dear friend." Bolin said. I turned and the girls that we were taking to were gone. They hadn't passed us and we were blocking the way out. 'I wonder where they went.'

We went back to elevator and when we got back to the fifth floor there was yelling.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" I ducked in time to miss a ball of fire. I quickly recovered and rush over to the fight. Bolin and Iroh followed. I grabbed the first person I saw. Bolin grabbed another and Iroh grabbed the other two. They were girls; I got a closer look at the girl I was holding. "Mako let me go." It was Korra and she didn't sound sweet right then so I stayed where I was.

"Awe, wooks wike your wittle boyfwiend don't want his pwecious avatar getting huwt." The fire nation girl I had seen in the elevator said in baby talk.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Korra yelled and her eyes started to glow and icy blue. I freaked.

"Korra, it's ok sweetie. I'm right here, calm down." I said soothingly. Her eyes went back to normal and I loosened my grip on her. That was a mistake because she slipped from my grasp and went after the fire nation girl. Her fist was in flames, Asami ducked under Bolin's arms that were wrapped around her and kicked her leg back, efficiently knocking Bolin flat on his back.

"Sorry sweetie." She said then turned to join the fight. Iroh let go of the other girls to help Bolin up. Korra hit the fire nation girl in the face and she kicked some flames at her. Asami was doing a roundhouse kick at the earth kingdom girl; she dodged Asami and pushed her to the ground. Korra and Asami stood back to back facing the girls. They ran at the girls and started doing these punches to their arms, legs and backs. The girls fell to the ground and Korra and Asami smiled at each other.

"What did you do to us!?" the girls yelled in union.

"Well my dear, Umi and Killo, you see, when you're as good as me and Asami, you learn how to do special tricks. This one, was chi blocking." Korra smiled down at them. "Oh, and stay away from Mako, Umi. He's MINE." **(A/N in case it isn't obvious Umi is the fire nation girl and Killo is the earth kingdom** **girl.)**Korra said walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and we walked to her room. I shared a look with Bolin as we past, he sighed and looked down. When we walked in she sat me on the bed and walked back to close the door. She ran over and hoped on the bed next to me. "AHH! That was SO funny! Did you see their faces!? HAHA!" she was laughing like crazy. I was bewildered. I thought she came in here to fool around. But she's just laying there…laughing.

After a few minutes she sat up and looked at me, a few weak giggles escaping from her as she spoke. "What wrong?" she asked like the cutest smile I had ever seen. I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into the touch. Our faces were close and I couldn't help myself I leaned in a little more. I was a ghost of a kiss but a kiss nonetheless. When I pulled away her eyes were still closed but slowly started to open. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest before we both leaned in and kissed again, this time it was harder and with more hunger.

**Korra's POV**

He kissed me! He ACTUALLY kissed me! I finally had my first kiss! We started kissing harder and it felt so good. I was a little shy because I didn't really know what to do, but I got the hang of it. I had butterflies in my belly, but I liked it. He felt so good; I wrapped my arms around his neck and put a hand in his hair. He moaned and placed his hands on my hips and started pulling me into his lap, I didn't argue. I was straddling him and it felt so…right. He leaned back so I was on top of him. I felt something wet rub against my lips. I pulled back a little and opened my mouth to speak but he stuck his tongue in my mouth instead. I immediately pulled back.

"What was that?" I ask. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Haven't you done this before?" he asked. I must have had a really innocent look on my face or something because his face softened and he sat up. "It's ok Korra." He kissed my forehead. "We can wait until you're ready."

'Ready for what?' he leaned back down and he turned on his side so I was laying next to him and his arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. I sighed in contentment and he pulled closer and snuggled into my hair. I smiled and drifted into sleep.

**Bolin's POV**

Well, that just proves it, Korra and Asami are sluts. I can't believe my sweet Asami is a slut. Oh, and here she comes now.

"Hey sweetie, I'm so sorry about knocking you-"

"Save it!" and with that I walked away to my room. I'll regret it forever, but I looked back; she looked so sad and I swear I saw a tear roll down her face, but I turned back and continued to my room.

"FINE!" I heard and felt fast foot falls and then a door slamming.

**Asami's POV**

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I leaned onto the door, pulled my knees to my chest, buried my face into them and cried.

"Asami?" that wasn't Korra. I looked up and saw Mako lying on Korra's bed, I didn't see Korra. She must have been on his other side because his back was facing me. He leaned up and I saw Korra sound asleep. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bolin." I said and look crossed his face but as soon as it was there, it was gone. He leaned back over to Korra, kissed her forehead and got up.

"Get up." I did. "Come on." He took my hand and carried me out of the room and softly closed the door, before continuing to his own.

"I'm not going in there." I said, stopping in my place. He tugged at me and I tumbled forward. I caught my balance and we continued. He opened the door and I saw some guy patting Bolin's back. Bolin was crying.

"Hey bro," Bolin said snuffling, he looked sad when he looked up but that quickly turned to hatred. "What is _that_ doing here!?" he hissed. I shook and felt the tears fill my eyes.

"Stop!" he let go off my hand. "I was wrong Bo!" Mako yelled. Bolin looked shock and then looked back and forth between me and Mako.

"Asami, I'm so sorry for what I did." He pleaded; I ran into his arms and cried. He ran his hand threw my hair and I started to hiccup. "I'm so sorry." He kept whispering to me. Something just registered in my mind.

'Was wrong about what?'

**Mako's POV**

I walked out after Asami ran to Bolin. Korra was probably missing me anyways. When I walked in I saw Korra standing at the window, looking at the sky. I walked up behind her; I wrapped my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder, her hair was up so I kissed her neck.

"Hey baby, why are you up?" I asked softly.

"I was waiting for you." she said turning to face me; my arms were still around her. She put her arms around my neck and one hand in my hair. It felt so good to hold her in my arms again; I didn't know I would miss this this much. She got onto her tippy toes and kissed me softly, but that wasn't enough I leaned down and kissed her harder. She moaned and that was all it took for me to pick her up and sit her on her bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands were tangled in my hair and she was FINALLY using tongue! She was driving me insane.

We went further onto the bed, she was under me and her legs were pulling me closer. I started grinding on her and she let out a long deep moan. I started to take off my vest and shirt; she was doing the same with hers. She was so beautiful and…innocent. I can't do this.

"Korra, we can't." I said with a sigh.

"…Ok," She said and kissed me on the lips softly before laying back down. I lied down next to her and pulled her close.

I love this girl, but she isn't enough. She's innocent and I need something more. I'll stay with her but I don't know how long this will last, I'll think more about it tomorrow, right now, I'm tired and I have the most awesome girl in the world in my arms. I was out in a matter of seconds.

**Korra's POV**

Mako talks in his sleep. It's cute, except he woke me up.

"Umi." He sighed.

'WHAT!? He's dreaming about her?' I turned away from him but his arms pulled me closer to him, he kissed my neck. It would have been sweet, if it wasn't meant for someone else. I squirmed out of his arms and walk over to Asami's bed; she wasn't back so I didn't see the problem.

"Korra?" I didn't pay him any mind I just stayed where I was. "Korra, what's wrong?"

'Everything,' I thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned but I wasn't buying it.

"Why don't you talk to Umi about it?" I said coldly.

"…What are you talking about?" he said making his way over to me.

"You talk in your sleep." I said flatly. He didn't respond. "I think you should leave." I managed to keep my voice from cracking.

"Fine." He got his shirt and vest and left. Once he was gone I started to cry. School starts tomorrow so I'll be seeing him a lot. I wish Asami was here so I could have someone with me.

**A/N So I thought 'hey, this story would be some much better if we had a bitch in there somewhere' so BOOM Umi and Killo happened. Please review and tell me what you think. And sorry if it's sloppy.**


	3. Stories

Chapter 3

Stories

**A/N I hate that I haven't updated in so long, I'm getting WAY to lazy.**

**Asami's POV**

When I woke up, Bolin had his arms around me and I hated that I had to get up but Korra was probably worried about me.

'Wait, she's with Mako.' I smiled at that, he's so sweet to her and she really likes him. I started to get up but Bolin's hold on me tightened. I giggled, he wasn't even awake and he didn't want me to leave. His eyes opened a bit and he smiled, I smiled back.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing me. I kissed back.

"Good morning, Bo, I got to go and get dressed." I giggled. He frowned a little but released me.

"Awe, don't worry, we'll see each other in a little while." With that said his toothy smile came back. We kissed and I left. I sighed and walked back to my room. When I reached my door I heard heavy, uneven breathing and wondered whether or not to walk in, then I heard a hiccup and knew it wasn't what I originally thought.

Korra was lying in my bed, crying, all by herself. I rushed over to her and she lashed out.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled and shot ice shards at me. I yelped and ducked down. The shards froze in place over my head and I heard a sniffle.

"Asami, is that you?" a soft voice asked.

"Yes." The ice melted and was shot to a flower pot in the corner of the room.

"Asami, I…I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." She said slowly. I sat on the bed next to her lying form and patted the bed. She sat up and had tears rolling down her face. She water bent them away and I started looking around the room.

"Where's Mako." She started shaking and let out a little squeak before she started crying loudly. I pulled her into my arms and she hugged my tightly, crying on my shoulder. I rubbed small circles on her back and she calmed down a little bit. "Korra, please tell me what happened?" she nodded.

"Mako and me, we were kissing and…stuff. And then he said that we can't and I'm like ok so we lie down and go to sleep. He started talking in his sleep about Umi. And I told him to get out." She whispered. With every word my anger swelled within me. I smiled when a devious idea popped into my head.

"You wanna know what's fun about being girls," I whispered.

She nodded.

"Revenge is a second nature to us." She smiled and I started telling her about my plan.

**Umi's POV**

There was a knock on me and Killo's door; she was a heavy sleeper so I got up to answer it. Mako was at the door so I smirk and thanked the spirits that I dressed lightly tonight.

"Hey." He smirked. I opened the door wide and let him in, he walked in and as I closed the door he winked at me.

"So, what brings you here, at 2 in the morning?" he chuckled a bit and then stepped closer to me.

"You did, but that outfit could also be it." He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

"What about your little avatar?" I asked, walking my fingers up his chest.

"What about her?" he asked kissing my neck. I moaned and led us to my bed. He was on top of me and I could already feel myself getting wet.

**Korra's POV**

Asami was doing her hair while I was taking a shower. She told me about her plan but I don't know that I want to do it. Mako obviously doesn't want to be with me, so why get back at him for wanting to be happy? If Umi makes him happy, then shouldn't he be allowed to be with her? Shouldn't I be happy for them?

It doesn't matter, I'm the avatar, and I have avatar duties that I should be thinking about, not boys and school drama. Why can't I just get over him? It's not like we even know each other that well, he asked me out after what? 20 minutes? So why is he all I can think about? He's probably with Umi right now. Doing what he said we couldn't. Ugh, Korra, stop thinking about him.

"Asami?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What is it when you can't stop thinking about someone?" I asked awkwardly.

"It depends, are you thinking about them in a good way or a bad way?" she inquired.

"Both." I said after thinking about it.

"It's love. Why?"

"No reason." I said maybe a little too fast. She didn't respond for a while and I wondered if she caught that.

"Mhmm," shit, she did catch that.

I turned off the shower and water bent the water off of me and out of my hair. I then grabbed my robe and stepped out. When I walked back into our room Asami was already dressed and sitting on her bed.

"Don't look." I said and once she turned away I dropped my robe and grabbed my bra and panties, followed by my blouse and vest, then my skirt, sock, and finally shoes. "Ok, done."

She turned back and had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't be such a creeper!" I laughed. She laughed and looked at me normal then spoke.

"So are we gonna do the plan?"

"I don't know, I mean, what if he was just thinking about the fight yesterday?"

"Then he would have told you before you kicked him out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, we can do the plan." I sighed out. She came to my side.

"It's ok, you'll find someone better." She hugged me; I smiled and hugged her back.

"I hope so." And with that we walked out of the room.

"Bye Mako!" someone yelled, I knew that voice. It was Umi. I just knew he'd be with her. I walked straight ahead, away from the Umi's room.

"Korra?" and THAT would be Mako. I could feel his footfalls; he was running towards…me? Why is he running to me? "Korra?" I sped up, sad thing is, so did he. He grabbed my upper arm. "Korra?" I yanked my arm away and turned to face him. He looked sad and concerned, but I wasn't gonna fall for it. I held a blank expression while we spoke.

"What do you want Mako?" he looked surprised but went back to concerned.

"Korra, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; I don't want to be with Umi. Hell, I don't even LIKE Umi." I wanted to burst out laughing right then, but I held it in.

"What was so great about her?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing,"

"Then…What's so great about me?" I asked sincerely.

"Everything." He leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and passionate.

"_Korra?"…_

"_Korra!?"…_

"_KORRA!?" _

"AH!" and with that I slipped in the shower and fell on my butt.

"KORRA!? Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, just daydreaming I guess." I said getting up.

**A/N again, sorry it took so long to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N I SUCK at picking titles for the chapters, so I'm not gonna put anymore, as many of you have requested, I'm going to work harder to update sooner and stop being such a lazy ass.**

**Asami's POV**

Korra fell in the shower. What was she daydreaming about that made her slip in the shower?

"Korra, are you sure you're alright?" I asked sitting my curler down, she stuck her hand out of the shower and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed at that and went back to curling my hair. When I was done I walked out of the room and over to Bolin's room, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Iroh answered the door he smirked and me, not in the 'hey sexy' way but the friendly way, and opened the door more to let me in.

"Hey Bo! Asami's here!" Iroh yelled I heard scrambling and someone fall when Bolin popped up and was leaning on a wall; he was wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater. I giggled and he walked over to me.

"Hey baby." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey sweetie." He put his arms around me, we stood there for a second just hugging each other when someone coughed, awkwardly breaking us up.

"Could you two move so I can take a shower?" that same someone asked impatiently. I look at the guy, he had purple/grey eyes and black hair with weird bangs and he was…NAKED! I yelped and Bolin put his hands over my eyes.

"Dude! Put some clothes on!" Bolin yelled.

"Sick dude." Iroh said.

"Why would I put clothes on, just to take them off again?" the guy asked.

"Why can't you just take them off in the bathroom!? Spirits Tahno! That's nasty! There's a girl here!" Bolin yelled.

Just then the door hit my butt and I was pushed forward into Tahno.

"EW!" I scooted backwards and closed the door on the person trying to walk in. Tahno laughed.

"Not the reaction I'm use to, but I'll survive." He winked and me and walked into the bathroom. Iroh stepped away towards the beds and Bolin led me away from the door. Mako walked in and looked behind the door then at me.

"You're still here?" he asked.

"You're still a dick." I said and got up, walked passed Mako, and out the door back to my room.

**Mako's POV**

I left Umi's room and walked back to mine. When I opened the door I hit something and as I was pushing it further open, it closed on me. I heard a door close and after a few seconds I opened the door.

I looked behind the door to see what I hit, there was nothing there. I turned to were my brother was and saw Asami was still here.

"You're still here?" I asked puzzled

"You're still a dick." She said and walked passed me, out the door. Shit, she must have talked to Korra. Of course she did, Korra is her best friend.

"What hell did you do Mako?" Bolin asked.

"I didn't do anything." I stated calmly making my way to my bed.

"Well dude, you did something. Asami is pissed, and she's a pretty calm person." Iroh countered.

"I didn't do anything to her." I said, and it was true I didn't do anything to _her, _Korra, that was a different story.

"Whatever bro, but if Asami stops coming over because of you I'll"-

"You'll what?" I asked coldly. He didn't respond. Iroh got up and walked out the door.

**Iroh's POV**

I walked out the door and over to Asami and Korra's room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Go away Mako!" it was Korra.

"It's Iroh." I said the door opened a second later. Korra was holding a towel around her body even though she wasn't wet, I guess she was about to get in the shower.

"Hey Iroh, what brings you here?" She asked kindly.

"I came to talk to Asami." Korra looked like a mixture of sadness and surprise but put on a smile.

"Asami! You have a visitor!" Korra yelled. Asami came out of the bathroom and looked at me for a second before she smiled and walked over.

"What's up Iroh?" she asked sitting on a bed. Korra walked into the bathroom with some clothes in her hand.

"Why are you pissed at Mako?" I asked sitting next to her.

"He did something HORRIBLE to Korra." She answered vaguely.

"Can I ask what he did?" I asked with caution.

"I know as much as Korra knows and it's not much, you'd have to ask Mako." She said. Korra stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed. She was only in there for like a minute.

"Did you take a shower THAT fast?" I asked and realized that sounded rude. "Sorry, I didn't mean"-

"It's fine; no, I had just got out of the shower when you knocked." She said politely.

"But you were completely dry." I noted.

"I water bent the water off myself." She said with a smile.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"So what were you two talking about?" she said looking between me and Asami.

"He was just seeing I was ok, and I was explaining to him that I was." Asami said with a smile. She wasn't lying. I'll give her that, she was good at twisting the truth.

"Well, I got to go get ready for class." I said standing up. I waved goodbye to them and made my way to the door. I have a lot to talk about with Mako.

**Korra's POV**

"What was that about?" I asked Asami after Iroh left.

"He wanted to know why I was pissed."

"Why were you pissed?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Mako." She said simply. I looked down and mumble 'oh'.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on, we have to talk with the headmistress." She said and started towards the door, I followed suit. We walked down the long hallway to the elevator. She pressed the button that said 8, that was A LOT of floors; this place could be a fucking hotel!

We went up the three floors and there was a long hallway with one door at the end. We walked down the hall to the door. Asami knocked and the door creaked open.

"Come in." said a strained voice.

We proceeded into the room, there was a pregnant woman trying to put a book back onto a tall shelf. I rushed over and put the book up for her.

"Thank you sweetie." She said placing her hands on her stomach. I nodded and smiled, Asami joined me. "Now, what can I do for you girls?" she asked nicely before taking a seat. I turned to Asami.

"We wanted to know if we could get our room changed." Asami replied. The headmistress nodded and studied us both for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you want a room together or separate?"

"Together." We said in union. We looked at each other and giggled before returning our attention to her. She looked at us for a moment before looking at her computer.

"Why exactly do you girls want a room change?" she asked kindly.

"Well headmistress Pema, we have a room next to the boys and we really would rather not." Asami said with ease. Headmistress Pema nodded and smiled a little before she went back to looking at her computer.

"Well, I have a room, but it's a little solitary. Are you girls going to be ok on a floor all by yourselves?" we smiled at each other then nodded. "Can I trust you on a floor all by yourselves?" she asked eyeing us. We again nodded and she quickly smiled at us. "Good, I expect the best of you two." She said then handed Asami a slip of paper and shooed us out of her office.

"She's nice, what room are we in?" I asked looking at Asami. She was staring at the paper then looked at me with a scary big smile on her face.

"We have the 10th floor. ALL. TO. YOURSELVES." We smiled and hurried to our room to move our stuff.

"Oh girls!" headmistress Pema called out to us. We stopped and fast walked back to her.

"Yes ma'am?" we asked in union.

"Oh no need for that when no one's around," She whispered. "Here are the keys to your room, one for both of you. Please don't lose them or make copies. Have a good first day of school girls." We thanked her and said our goodbyes before making our way back down the hall to the elevator.

Once we were back on the 5th floor we went into our room and started packing our things. I was done before Asami and she told me to just go on without her and that she would be up in a few minutes. On my way to the elevator I saw Umi and Killo talking.

"Hey there, _avatar_. Did you know your little fire bender stopped by last night for some REAL bending?" she sneered.

"Yeah, I did. You should learn to keep your whore moans to yourself. IF you know what I mean." I said and continued to the elevator.

**A/N OH! SHIT JUST GOT REAL! Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I had the chapter…forgot to update v_v**

**Korra's POV**

I took my bags and walked into the elevator, as my luck would have it, Mako was running to catch it. I sighed, knowing he would make it. He jumped on right as the doors were closing. He stood in front of me just studying me.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"Are you leaving?" he asked pointing at my bags. I looked down at my bags and smiled inwardly as an evil idea came to mind.

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay. I knew it was too good to last, and now, I have to leave." I said and started to fake cry. He pulled me into a hug at that. I wasn't expecting him to act this way, I wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, not the other way around.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered into my neck, still hugging me. I started to for real cry but I couldn't, he cheated on me…or at least, wanted to. I pushed him away softly.

"What floor?" I asked.

"Eighth." He said and pressed the button and then the ground floor button. Damn, now I got to ride it all the way down and back up again.

We rode in silence for most of the elevator ride. Mako broke the silence. "I didn't cheat on you."

"Yes, you did." I said glaring at him. He looked at me.

"Not until you kicked me out." He said calmly before looking down. I scoffed and looked away, crossing my arms. He paused for a moment before looking at me. I glanced at him before looking away again. "I didn't sleep with her." He said randomly. I looked at him shocked, mainly because he said it so bluntly.

"I don't care what you did with the little slut; it's the fact that you did it at all. Did you go to her as a rebound so you wouldn't look pathetic or something?" once I said that he hit the off button on the elevator and it halted. He looked at me for a long time before he spoke.

"Yes." Ouch, that one word hurt me so much. I felt the tears fill my eyes, could feel my lower lip quiver, and the sob threatening to escape from my throat. His expression softened and he moved towards me, but I backed away from him.

"Can you press the button?" I said turning away from him but pointing slightly at the button panel. I was trying to hide my tears; every time one fell I would catch it with waterbending and evaporate it into the air. It dinged.

"This is my stop. Bye Korra." He whispered the last part. Once he was off and doors were closed I pressed the button for the tenth floor. The elevator went to the bottom floor and back up to the tenth without delay; I got off with my things and walked down the long hallway to our new room.

'Maybe I can say I'm sick and just not go today… No I can't do that, it's wrong.' I thought.

Once I reached the door, I grabbed my key and unlocked it; the room was rather large and had four beds. I walked in and sat my stuff down. I looked around the room for a light switch. I hit the lights and found that the room was kept clean and had two huge closets.

'Asami will love that!' I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" that voice. I knew that voice. I turned around and smiled when I saw that it was…

**A/N please don't hate me for making it short and making it a MAJOR chill hanger?**


End file.
